


The wave that brought you to me

by blazingaura1499



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Free! Eternal Summer, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingaura1499/pseuds/blazingaura1499
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is about Gou & Haruka it will show the love they share as a boy that does not do much other then swim will be opened to the world he would never have imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wave that brought you to me

**Author's Note:**

> I this is my first ever post i am very new to this as well as I hope to improve my writing skills but I really want to share it somehow so give me your opinion tell me what you think just know I am new

         There's an old saying my late grandma taught me. When you're ten, they call you a prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person. About three years until I'm ordinary. My name is Haruka Nanase I’m eighteen years old I go to Iwatobi High School with my friends  Makoto Tachibana  Nagisa Hazuki   Rei Ryugazaki  Gou Matsuoka. We are all in the same swimming club at school I have another friend to his name is  Rin Matsuoka we know each other from when we were little me, Rin, Nagisa, and Makoto. Then Rin to another country after things were not the same but I am sure you don’t need to hear about that it long and just a waste of time. But I can say this because you were probably asking we meet Rei in high school Nagisa was the one that found a way to get him to come to our club after that we all became friends. Then there is Gou she if you did not catch it she is Rin younger sister she also our swim clubs manager. Right now it's October so we can’t swim outside so we use the indoor pool where our old swim club from when we were kids is we are all working hard last year we got so far but we were disqualified for letting Rin swim with us. Tho something else has been on my mind its Gou she came up to me yesterday I chose to stay later she did as well she thought watching me would help her to get some ideas but that mad no sense to me.

            I was doing some laps when I finished there she as crouched down looking at me with those bright red eyes I don’t know why she look different to me as well I felt strange to but that was not the strangest thing when she looked at me she was blushing she then said ‘Haru will you go out with me” that was a shock to me for one I never really think about that kind of thing like dating and girls. I kind of just looked at her for some time trying to think of something to say she looked nervous then I did something strange I said yes. After that she got really happy then said let plain for Saturday then she went home now I am just in my bath tub thinking what should I do why did I say yes. This is all so confusing it's Monday now I have five days to figure this out then I heard a noise it's Makoto  he’s yelling because we are late for school he runs up to where I am yelling come on dude were going to be late as he holds out his hand. I grab it and stand up he looks at me he notices I am wearing my swim trunks he asks do you really have to wear them in the tub he will not understand after I get some food get dressed and we walk to school. I never really care for school if I really just want to leave but if I want to swim in the club I have to stay tho I could not concentrate today. What Gou said keeps playing in my head I still don’t know what I should do I think after practice today I will have the guys oversee what they think I should do. After sometimes class ended we went to practice then asked the guys to come to my place they all looked confused tho Nagisa was all happy he even hugged me too. We got my house I told them what when on and they all were shocked Makoto asked what my answer I told him I said yes was. Again they all were in shock Nagisa keep asking questions I just ignored him Rei asked me why I said yes and that never hit me why did I say yes I normally don’t bother with stuff like this. I answered him honestly that I am not sure I just did. They became real loud then I asked my question what do, I do on a date.

            They all paused for some time Nagisa told me I should get her a lot of food like cake and other sweets it sounded more like that’s what he would want on a date. Rei said “ that when on a date you must keep her interested in you make her want you to show her what is beautiful about you” he keep going on like that it made no sense to me at all. Then Makoto said “just be yourself do what makes you feel comfortable she obviously likes you just take her to some place to eat maybe watch a movie just have fun with it” then he smiled the other were all in amazement Nagisa saying “wow where did you learn that I did not know you were such a ladies man” Makoto looked embarrassed. As they keep parsing Makoto I was deep in thought what I can do with her what would she like. Will she even have fun will I even have fun what am I even doing this for.

            Saturday finally came I waited for Gou at the station when she finally got here I was shocked or something I felt so weird she came up to me and asked how are you haru  I looked away then said I’m alright. She looked at me with that face like she was waiting for something was I supposed to say it back I guess maybe. So I turn to her and say how are you she smiles then says I am doing great thanks for asking. She grabs my arm then ask so what are we doing I looked at her and said swimming. She looks at me with a shocked expression then shakes her head I thought this would happen so I had a plan of my own. She takes out a piece of paper that has a lot of writing on it. she hands it to me so I can read it a lot of it is just boing crap I don’t want to do. I want to look up at her ready to say no thank I think I will head home. But when I look up at her she has this glow in her eyes like when I swim she look excited I can’t find the courage to say it so I just say yeah this looks good to me. He faces lights up she starts to get all happy she then says “I am glad so let’s get going”.

            We end up going to a lot of different stores she got a lot of stuff and for some reason, I have to carry it all. I was right it was all so boring well I did get to buy a new swimsuit tho Gou keeps saying it’s the same as all the other ones I have but she does not get it this one just fits better. After all the stories we get some food then talk she can talk a lot most of it was just plain boring but for some reason I am having a good time like this is all boring but seeing her smile that makes me feel happy my heart it feels weird but I know this feeling I feel like this when I swim. I thought I would hate this but I don’t after we eat I took her home she looked at me then said:” thank you for going out with me I know it’s not really your thing I just want to see how it went I had a lot of fun thank you haru”. She looked so happy I did like nothing the whole night but she so happy I looked at her smiling face then while turning my face the other way” I had a lot of fun too” I then looked back to see her start to tear up seeing that made me worry the she ran to me hugging me and crying she said” haru I am so happy I never thought this would happen I wanted to try it to see if this could be a thing I have strong feelings for you haru” this made me feel sad and happy I hug her back she starts to cry more then I say to her” so then can we do this again” she looks up to me still crying and replays “ yes I would love to go out with you again” after that I headed home thinking about today how strange it was how I feel about Gou this is all new to me I think I better talk to the guys about this later.

  

           

 

 


End file.
